Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to an onboard unit for a vehicle for providing information to the driver when travelling on a road portion with at least two adjacent traffic lanes forming a common traffic area, wherein the onboard unit has a position detection device for detecting the position thereof and has a measured value of the speed thereof. The subject matter also relates to a method for an onboard unit of this type.
Background Art
In road traffic, the driver of a vehicle is often heavily burdened in order to register information going beyond the actual steering of the vehicle under consideration of the surrounding traffic and to respond to said information. In order to make it easier, more efficient and safer to travel on roads in road networks, modern vehicles carry technical apparatuses having different specific functions. By way of example, there are thus onboard units for handling road tolls or onboard navigation apparatuses for orientation, which each, by determination of the position of said onboard units with the aid of a position detection device, for example a satellite navigation system (global navigation satellite system, GNSS), identify vehicle travel on a road portion and where applicable levy toll charges and/or plan additional routes. This relieves the burden on the driver and at the same increases safety in road traffic.